


BOSS

by CharmedMistletoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmedMistletoe/pseuds/CharmedMistletoe
Summary: Happy 40th birthday Hermione Granger!





	BOSS

“This is it”  
  
She stormed from her office and blasted off the door of the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt  
  
Shacklebolt shot up with his wand looking completely disoriented. He sent the alarm for the Aurors before noticing who it was  
  
“Hermione! You cant just barge in here as and when you wish... “  
  
“HOW DARE YOU SHACKLEBOLT!! THIS IS THE TWENTIETH YEAR I HAVE APPLIED FOR THIS TO GO THROUGH, TWENTIETH!!” she slammed the papers on his desk so hard that it sent everything at the edges crashing to the ground.  
  
“It doesn't make it any more viable than it was the first time” he said as calmly as he could  
  
“I’m trying to bring about some change in the society...”  
  
“And you have Hermione! For Merlin's sake you’ve gotten done more than the rest of the ministry combined!" He said in an almost shout, "You’ve successfully removed all myths of muggleborn inferiority, found remedy for the aftereffects of cruciatus, altered the Hogwarts curriculum, made wolfsbane potion free, introduced gringott vaults for squibs, established semi-sentient creatures rights act and god knows what all. The whole ministry is working more efficiently as they are scared of the first secretary, for fucks sake even the goblins have stopped requesting for a wand! Can you just let the house-elves be!”  
  
Harry and Ron had appeared somewhere between Kingsley’s tirade but backed off the moment they heard the word ‘house-elf’  
  
“Not even 5% of the elves are free in Britain...”  
  
“Not a single elf in the world, apart from the ones in Britain, is free. They don't want to be free Hermione!”  
  
She finally noticed her best friends looming near the door from the corner of her eye and turned on them  
  
“HARRY! RON! Back me up here! Tell him how much it means to us and what it would mean for the morale of all creatures”  
  
Harry and Ron resisted the urge to look at each other and roll their eyes. No matter how many methods they employed, the stubborn witch refused to let go of her believes  
  
“Hermione, uh, almost all of them are being paid more than average wages..” they tried to reason calmly  
  
The bushy haired nightmare gave them a vicious glare before rounding on the minister again. Her hair was sparkling now and they heard the thuds of some books and the crash of a lamp from the sheer angry magic it was emitting  
  
Shacklebolt winced. He started speaking before the hotheaded witch could start again, “Look, I’m sanctioning your request for a new dragon reserve in Wales, with full funding”  
  
Hermione bit back her tongue to argue. She knew she would only get one request cleared this year, thats how it always was, and the dragon reserve was very important.  
  
“I’m not going to leave it Kingsley, you can expect a fresh more-researched proposal next year”  
  
“I expect no less from you Hermione”  
  
She finally left the minister’s office to go to her own, but not before transfiguring all his idle furniture into buckets of water and drowning her so-called best friends with it.  
  
Harry had followed her. He was going to inform his department that there was no real emergency when he noticed the devil incarnate walking towards Hermione's office  
  
“Oi Malfoy, your wife is an active volcano!” Harry barked while drying himself  
  
“Shut it Potter! She was your best friend before being my wife!”  
  
“Your influence and annoying personality has made her out of control!”  
  
“Yes!” exclaimed Ron finally emerging from the minister’s office. They could see Kingsley holding his head with his hands at the desk before the door shut completely, “Completely mental!”  
  
“That is rubbish and you know it, I got her like that!”  
  
“MALFOY! Are you calling me mental?” Draco turned around to see his wife stand against the door with her hands on her hip. The mini-Hermione, who was now in Hogwarts, had easily adopted this stature from her mother and he couldn’t count the number of times he received lectures from both the temperamental witches  
  
He soothed her, “No darling, I was merely stating that you were out of my control from before the wedding, and that its not a recent development”  
  
That was all she needed to hear to lose her facade again, “Control? Why should I be in anyone’s control? And what are you doing here anyways? Shouldn’t you be in Australia with that tramp for the Snitch deal?”  
  
He looked at her startled and turned back to look at the two buffoons whom she called friends. They were hiding their smiles, laughing internally at his wife’s reaction to his presence  
  
Well he would wipe those smiles off soon enough  
  
He went closer to his beautiful witch and captured her lips in a searing kiss before engulfing her in a tight hug  
  
“Happy 40th bday, my love” he said, just loud enough to echo in the corridor where they were standing.  
  
He pulled back to look at her and saw her flushed face look up at him with her charming smile  
  
He held her small hands in his and kissed her knuckles, “I thought you’d like to spend the day with me since all the kids are in Hogwarts for the first time”  
  
She gave him a look of complete adoration for a moment but then looked away to glare behind him. He smirked and went behind his wife to hold her waist while she lashed out at her friends  
  
“Hermione”, Harry ever the smarter Gryffindor amongst the two started, “You know how difficult it is for us to remember these things. Uh, the kids always did something special and reminded us but since everyone is in Hogwarts this time...”  
  
He couldn’t complete his sentence as he felt a sharp tinge on his forehead. He looked at his friend for assistance and noticed the words that had emerged from his skin  
  
Scatterbrain  
  
“That might help you remember my next birthday”  
  
“Till your next birthday?? But Mioneee” Ron whined. Harry was too horrorstruck to retaliate  
  
“Its your fault Weasley, she’s already banned the media from publishing any personal information in the papers, you have to use your own brains to remember important anniversaries now”  
  
“You’re not off the hook either Mr. Malfoy” Hermione said  
  
“What did I do!?”  
  
“Why did you take Pansy of all the possible people in the world for that deal? You know how much I hate that woman!”  
  
“It was urgent, there was no one available!”  
  
“I don't care!”  
  
“She doesn’t hit on me anymore darling! She’s changed, she just wants my friendship”  
  
“Oh for once just shut it Malfoy!” Hermione left, tired of the repetitive argument. Everyone but the ferret seemed to be aware of that witch’s intentions  
  
Draco watched her leave towards the cafeteria with a pained expression and turned to see the other men in the room. The minister peeked from his office before coming out

"We could be the heads of the Auror Department, Malfoy Enterprises or the entire fucking Ministry of Magic of Great Britain respectively, but Hermione Granger sure doesn’t let anyone forget who’s the boss”


End file.
